1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a bumper structure of a cleaning robot which detects a position of an obstacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cleaning robots are apparatuses which remove dust accumulated on a floor while autonomously traveling about a target region to be cleaned without user's manipulation.
A bumper installed on the front surface of a cleaning robot has a structure using a micro switch and a spring.
In the above the cleaning robot having the bumper structure including the micro switch and the spring, even if the position of the bumper structure is changed due to contact with an obstacle, the micro switch is not pressed and thus the cleaning robot may fail to recognize contact with the obstacle. Further, the bumper structure has poor resolution and thus the cleaning robot may fail to recognize a position of the obstacle contacting the bumper.